


Flames of Hope

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [11]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Campfires, Character Study, Hope, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, this is literally just about campfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Seven: CampfireCampfires are more than just a tool.





	Flames of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Whenever the Links went on their adventures, there was always a few same components.

Monsters, Princess Zelda, magical swords, and demonic entities were all common occurrences in their adventures.

So were campfires.

Such a simple mortal invention, yet one of the most powerful.

Campfires heated food, warmed them in cold temperatures, lit their area, and provided them with something akin to safety.

But, unlike their adventures, the campfires now were much… livelier.

Although many of the Links had companions on their adventures, their campfires were normally quiet and short. They would make the campfire, warm up, cook food, and sleep. Sometimes, they would use the fire to light their arrows and weapons to fire at the enemies. Sometimes, not.

But now, now that there were nine of them, their campfires were more sociable.

They would tend to wounds, share stories, chat, enjoy their meal, and, occasionally, have fun during these winding down hours.

Campfires were their light.

Whenever there was one, there would be someone there. If they were lost, they would look for the light and not be alone anymore. The feeling of safety increased tenfold as they knew that there was always someone at the campfire.

They didn’t need to be alone anymore.

Even though the chore of fetching kindling, timber, and firewood seemed terrible, the creation it produced was worth the labour.

For, campfires were not just a tool for survival, but a companion in the dark.

In the cold of winter, it warmed them—keeping them from freezing, and providing comfort.

When they were starving, they could cook raw meat and have food. They would starve no more.

When they were alone, the crackling of the fire, and the hug the warmth gave filled them with companionship.

For Wild, campfires were much more than just comfort tools.

At a campfire was where he met the Old Man, where he learnt of the world. It is where he made elixirs to starve off the cold and heat, where he baked recipes from a past he no longer knew, and where he would rest until the morning.

He was alone on his journey, his only companion really only being Twilight. But he would normally find someone at a campfire. Someone he could trade with, someone he could chat with and find more information, someone who would ask him for a good deed.

Campfires provided Wild with something he would have gone without if there was no campfires: humanity.

It kept him grounded. It reminded him that, no matter how big his world was, there was other people there. The vast lands were filled with people, he just had to find the correct place to look.

The small fire in the middle of a stone pit was the place.

Campfires also told him of monsters. He could find a campfire and take down the Bokoblins, Lizalfos, or Moblins surrounding it. He could steal their cooking meat and cook his own food. He could protect the people of Hyrule by simply finding a campfire.

When he was in Hebra, he sought out campfires—for the cold there would have frozen him. No matter what campfire he found, there was always someone there. Always someone to talk to. Always someone he could listen to.

Campfires were the hope he needed to continue.

Meeting the people at the campfires only solidified his mission.

All these people were impacted by Calamity Ganon and, after hearing their stories, were just trying to live their life to the fullest.

Every person at a campfire became a promise. A promise that he would defeat Calamity Ganon. A promise that their world will return to normal. A promise that they won’t have to fend anymore.

Then, he defeated Calamity Ganon.

He destroyed the monster that was destroying his world. A fear nearly erupted in Wild’s heart at the thought that there would be no more campfires, for the people didn’t need to venture anymore.

He was wrong.

Campfires still littered the land.

His hope still flickered as the kindling creaked. Still burning. Still going. Still living.

And so, he would to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
